


Wanna Stay Up and Party the Weekend Away and Not Know When to Quit

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AMAs, Drabble, Headcanon, I'll add more as I make them, M/M, One Shot, Series, Short, Short & Sweet, Writer's Block, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes trouble at the AMA's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Stay Up and Party the Weekend Away and Not Know When to Quit

Louis frowned, grabbing his phone and texting. He mumbled incoherently under his breath as he typed out a text.

“Stupid knob.” He mumbled.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Harry’s head popped out.

“Hello.” He greeted.

Security guarding the door greeted him as well. Louis watched, pout on his lips and arms crossed across his chest as he tried to hear as Harry spoke to the security guard. After a few minutes Harry walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

“Hi.”

“This is so ridiculous. Proper knobs over there.” Louis said loud enough so security could hear. They pretended they didn’t.

Harry sighed. “Lou.”

“No really? Who gets kicked out of an awards show for having a little fun with your mate?”

“You two apparently.” Harry sighed. He looked over at Niall.

“He started it.” Niall mumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Can we just go back in, please? We’re up for an award soon.”

“Are we allowed or are these two going to ruin our fun some more?” Louis asked.

“Just come on.” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ arm.

As Louis walked passed the security he stuck his tongue out at them. Harry made a noise of annoyance before pushing him back in the doors.

“If only the fans could see you now.”

Louis shrugged. “The guards are the ones that don’t want us to have any fun.”

“Right.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

He continued pushing Louis towards their seats. “Stop pushing.”

“Stop acting like a child.”

“The fans call me Peter Pan, I have to live up to that.”

“Just get in your seat.”

“Got them back I see.” Liam chuckled.

“Next time you go get them.” Harry muttered. 

Liam laughed as he sat back as the show started again.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a wicked, wicked thing. Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are as lovely as you xx


End file.
